The present invention relates to a recording reproducing apparatus and a recording reproducing method. In particular, the present invention relates to a registration method of a defect list (DFL) in an apparatus which conducts recording and reproducing by using a replacement processing data recording area in a medium.
As for a background technique in the present technical field, there is a defect management method called linear replacement, as one of methods for avoiding defects on a disc face and prolonging the disc life. According to the linear replacement, data is not recorded on the defective part, but data is recorded in a replacement area (alternative recording area) provided on the same optical disc. The linear replacement is described in, for example, “DVD-RAM technique” edited by Triceps Planning Department and published by Triceps, 2000.
In the abstract of WO07/119,4118, there is described that “if a defective area extending over a wide range such as an air bubble exists on a disc (1) and it is attempted to conduct recording on that area, there is a possibility that replacement recording in a single block unit will occur frequently and consequently timeout will be caused. Therefore, contiguous defective areas such as the air bubble are predicted on the basis of a predetermined condition, and blocks in a spare area (15) are assigned contiguously as the replacement destination of the contiguous defective areas. In response to a request for recording to the contiguous defective areas, control is executed so as to conduct replacement recording to the assigned replacement destination. As a result, contiguous recording to the replacement destination is made possible and access performance is improved.”